powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaisoulg
is a mysterious knight dedicated to finding the strongest warrior among the Super Sentai. Character History Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! Gaisorg is an armored Ranger-like knight who bears more than a passing resemblance to the Ryusoulgers. He has been searching for the strongest among the Super Sentai, and initially sought out the Gokaigers. Dissatisfied with them, he leaves. Later he infiltrates the Super Sentai Strongest Battle, a friendly competition among Rangers to discover the strongest warrior and grant their wish, in order to achieve his ends. Captain Marvelous also receives an invitation to the battle and surmises correctly, that it is the perfect place for Gaisorg to attack next. Gaisorg then proceeds to attack some of the skirmish winners, until he gets to Stinger and Takaharu Igasaki, who happen to be part of Captain Marvelous' component. Gaisorg attacks the duo until Marvelous arrives to fight him. Gaisorg is able to defeat him but before delivering a final blow, Takaharu deflects one strike and is hit by the other. He decides to leave afterwards and is summoned by Rita, the guardian of Nemesis who created the competition. She says that only those with an invitation are allowed to participate but Gaisorg reveals he is in possession of one. With no other choice, Rita inserts Gaisorg into the competition as a wild card. Between rounds, Gaisorg confronts Takaharu and attacks him. Gaisorg is sent into the fight between NinjaWhite & RyuuRanger vs. Red Mask & OhRed in order to speed things up. The four Rangers anticipated this and teamed up to fight Gaisorg but were all defeated until Marvelous arrived and fought him as Gokai Red then as DekaRed and HurricaneRed. Gaisorg prepared to use one of Takaharu's techniques but was deflected by Marvelous who was able to unmask him, revealing Takaharu Igasaki inside. After Ultimate Dai-Satan is defeated, Rita summons Gaisorg's armor to fight against Marvelous, Stinger, Takaharu, Kagura and Yamato. RyusoulGreen and RyusoulBlack appears and finish off Rita by destroying Gaisorg's armor in order to release her. After Gaisorg's armor has separated into pieces, a mysterious individual manages to take Gaisorg's helmet. Ryusoulger To be added Users These persons used the armor and unlike the hosts, they have full control of it. RitaSS.jpg|Rita Hosts These Super Sentai members were forced to wear the armor against their will and while using it they had no control of their actions. Luka Millfy.PNG|Luka Millfy Gaisorg unmasked.jpg|Takaharu Igasaki Gaisorg (Stinger).jpg|Stinger Captain Marvelous.PNG|Captain Marvelous Arsenal *Ryusoul Ken-style weapon *Shield Attacks * *Luka's Gokai Saber technique *Takaharu's Shuriken Ninpo *Projectile Energy Blade Attack Appearances: 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! Episodes 1-4, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 12 Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gaisorg is voiced by , who previously voiced as Mepple in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure'', Buldont in ''Choriki Sentai Ohranger'' and the Narrator and the voice of the Gokaigers' equipment in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. ''His suit actor is . Notes *Gaisorg continues the tradition of having a knight-themed villain in a dinosaur-themed Sentai. This was previously held by Dora Knight from ''Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, the Armor of Darkness from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, and Raging Knight Dogold from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Gaisorg's armor resembles the Ryusoulger's suit and his sword is a silver-and-purple version of the Ryusoul Ken. **The details on his armor make him look like a human-sized RyuSoul in Knight Mode. *Gaisorg shares numerous notable similarities with Wolzard. Both are armored knight-themed characters wielding a sword and shield, and share a similar purple & silver color theme. *Gaisorg is similar to the Armor of Darkness and Raging Knight Dogold, due to the fact Gaisorg seems to be a living suit of armor that takes a host and is able to use their weapons or techniques (Dogold, while possessing Resentful Knight Endolf, possessed his RosoCrusher. Gaisorg is able to use moves/techniques from Luka and Takaharu respectively). *The Japanese pronunciation of his name(Gaisōgu, ガイソーグ) is similar to Kaizoku (カイゾク) with little different of sound. Although people don't usually use Katakana for spell Japanese word but in Hiragana, it's written as かいぞく and in Kanji write as 海賊 which means "pirate". **His name might also be derived from the Japanese word Gaisou (外装), which means "sheath". **Part of his name, Gai, is a kun'yomi reading for the kanji "Yoroi" (鎧 lit. "armor"). Appearances References Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Violet Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains